


【比爾/霍頓】恐懼

by snow6594



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594
Summary: 本文為影集《破案神探》的衍生二創，CP是比爾．坦區/霍頓．福特劇情背景設定在第二季結束後幻想，霍頓搬去與比爾同居期間，因為某次意外造成恐慌症復發，比爾嘗試讓搭檔精神穩定下來 。
Relationships: Holden Ford/Bill Tench
Kudos: 3





	【比爾/霍頓】恐懼

比爾拉著懷裡不斷顫抖的霍頓，試圖把門敞開，比他矮小些的年輕人身軀瘋狂顫抖，嘴唇沒能停歇。

「霍頓、霍頓，你得冷靜下來。」比爾剛把門打開，就扭頭對著年輕探員表示。

但還深陷懼怕的年輕人，完全沒辦法把這些話聽進去，稍早再度與他們見面的艾德．肯培，喚醒初次他對霍頓帶來的恐懼內，導致被支開的比爾，只能在搭檔幾乎失控情況下，帶領對方離去。

雖說回程途中霍頓看似沒問題，但一下飛機症狀忽然復發，出於無奈，比爾只能用雙臂擁抱搭檔。

幾日不見，家中多出些許灰塵，但至少還有地方休息，比爾謹慎地把霍頓放到沙發上，轉身連領帶都沒拉，直接轉去廚房裝水，企圖要緩和對方驚恐。

他聽見客廳傳來細碎雜音，只是沒有立即探頭察看，直到拿著裝有清水的玻璃杯踏出廚房，才赫然發現坐在沙發上的霍頓逕自脫下上衣，靠著椅背輕柔喘氣。

「霍頓，你他媽的在做什麼！」比爾忍不住大吼，隨手把杯子放在桌上，把被隨意拋開，屬於霍頓的白色襯衫撈起，希望搭檔能穿回去，霍頓卻沒有答應，反倒把眼睛瞇起些許，凝望年長探員。

「我很需要。」他簡略描述。

比爾眉頭緊皺，繼續把衣服往前遞：「別在那邊講夢話，把衣服穿好，水喝一喝就去房間休息。」

霍頓的眼中閃過驚慌，奮力搖頭：「這樣做對我沒幫助。」

「怎麼可能沒！」比爾感到氣憤，他忍不住扣住棕髮探員臂膀，強制把對方帶離沙發，拉著襯衫想協助對方穿好：「難道你連怎麼穿衣服都忘記？」這句話沒有包含一絲玩笑，此時的他除了火大，對於搭檔的怪異行徑還感到擔憂。

霍頓再度搖頭，轉身面對比爾：「我不是忘記穿衣服方式，只是非常 **需要。** 」

「你能不能把話一次講清楚？」比爾的藍綠色眼睛對上霍頓的翠綠，試圖要從對方眼底探查真相，霍頓緊閉雙眼，把身軀往前傾。

「 **你，** 比爾，現在我最需要的是你。」即便這動作表面上是調情、勾引，卻從背後散發出某種堅毅，表明自己是認真的。

比爾稍微低頭，注視霍頓的柔軟唇瓣，他清楚這動作是在索吻，但仍舊不敢掉以輕心。

「你是不是喝醉了？」雖說他們在這趟旅程中沒有去過酒吧，比爾卻在第一時間想把面前處境推給「發酒瘋」這個千古藉口。

霍頓緩慢搖頭，沉穩說道：「絕對沒有，我非常清醒，也明白現在的自己需要什麼。」

比爾想到他們為了亞特蘭大殺人案，在喬治亞州度過的時光，清楚每當自己睜開眼睛，除了煩惱兒子布萊恩及妻子南茜的家務事外，就是霍頓，當南茜帶著布萊恩離去，也是聽聞消息的霍頓，第一時間拉著行李跑來說要跟他住，透過雙方相處逐漸忘卻傷害。

此時霍頓的行為，也令比爾明白這段時間以來，搭檔偶爾朝他露出的神情，背後是什麼意義，他的確有些心動，只是沒實際去探究。

「你確定？」他挑動眉毛，想要證實搭檔是瘋了還是認真。

霍頓安靜點頭：「非常肯定。」

比爾把身軀往前湊近對方臉頰，但還是提醒一句：「這會改變我們彼此的關係，你能接受嗎？」

「閉嘴！」霍頓顯然等太久了，惱怒地反駁，並把嘴唇往前推，比爾這才微微一笑，

實際吻上去。

在此之前他們雙方都只有跟女性交往過，但卻不會對他們接吻造成任何困擾，比爾憑藉自己與南茜的接吻經驗，嘴唇微張，把舌頭往前推些，他甚至不需要觸碰到霍頓的牙齒，年輕探員就迫不急待張嘴迎接，兩人的溫熱舌頭相互推擠、糾纏，吮吸著彼此特有的味道，比爾從自己搭檔嘴裡品嘗到些許鬆餅味，那是他們剛下飛機後吃的，之後霍頓就恐慌症復發，導致比爾只得提早結束待搭檔到處逛的計畫，緊急帶對方返回家中休息。

霍頓發出細微喘息，伸手勾住比爾頸部，稍微歪頭，加深彼此間的初吻，兩名擁有豐富經驗的男性，在此時卻顯得宛如初次品嘗戀愛的處男般，沒有太快進行到下一步，直到比爾用手引導霍頓把手掌貼到自己西裝，才讓他們結束吻，呆愣地注視彼此。

「我還以為你急著要進行到下一步。」比爾咧嘴微笑。

「我……」霍頓的手掌仍舊貼著比爾胸膛，但卻把腦袋別開：「我不希望嚇到你。」

「如果你認為接吻途中嘗試把伴侶衣服脫掉的行徑能帶來驚嚇，我就不會同意你抱我，當然，還有接吻。」他剛說完，霍頓就把頭轉回來，凝視比爾。

「所以我真的可以？」

比爾點頭：「那當然！」

受到鼓舞的霍頓吞嚥緊張，手指往旁邊挪動，一路觸摸到西裝外套，在他試著幫搭檔脫外套同時，比爾自己也動手把領帶解開，鬆開襯衫扣子，用最快速度促使雙方都擺脫上衣，維持只有穿西裝褲的狀態。

「我想最好去臥室繼續比較好，」比爾提議：「還是你想要在沙發上做？」後面那句補充，讓霍頓雙頰泛起鮮豔紅暈。

「你非得要直接說出口嗎？」

比爾笑了笑，伸手扣住搭擋下巴，輕易抬起，讓他們四目相交：「我只是說出實情。」他總是如此，喜歡在兩人獨處時開著玩笑，偶爾說點黃色笑話舒緩工作壓力，這時候的他，不僅在說笑，眼中還透露著平日沒有的暖流，霍頓察覺自己有些癡迷，在尚未反應過來前，比爾就用手環抱他的腰部，把年輕探員扛在身上，直接往臥房走去。

「等等，比爾，快放開，我能自己走！」他轉頭高喊，但他的搭檔卻逕自表示。

「這可是情趣，小子，難道你不喜歡嗎？」比爾別過腦袋，側身望著身上的棕髮探員，霍頓立刻呆住，只能緊盯對方不放，他發現比爾沒說錯，過去未曾有誰對他這樣做，但此時搭檔行徑，讓他感到舒適。

在大腿觸碰到床墊，霍頓才被緩緩放置於鬆軟床鋪上，他的雙眼打量起身軀與他觸碰，從上方望著自己的男人。

「我沒這方面的經驗。」比爾坦承。

「我也一樣，但還是可以嘗試，」霍頓表示，他擺動腿部，輕觸比爾的黑色西裝褲並說：「只是我們得脫下褲子才能做。」

看著平日總是能開懷逗他的比爾開始緊張，低頭拉住褲頭，試圖在短時間內把長褲脫下來的畫面，霍頓感到滿足，至少，他終於能在與對方的日常攻防戰裡有次勝利。

除了自己的褲子，比爾還轉而協助霍頓脫除剩餘衣物，在彼此褲子落下地面，他們都被雙方兩腿間的情況嚇著。

「你勃起了。」霍頓直言。

「你這小子還不是一樣，只是個吻就讓你硬。」比爾不甘示弱地反擊。

隨後，他們就爆出響亮笑聲，親暱地擁抱住彼此，重新投入一個吻中，在得知雙方都有感覺情況下，這個吻特別熱情，比爾還不時用手掌揉動搭檔臀部，指間滑過縫隙，隔著布料戳刺後穴入口，並把腦袋往後挪動些，深情地注視霍頓。

「你想要嗎？」

霍頓微笑以對：「簡直迫不急待。」

年長探員咧嘴一笑，手指往上拉著霍頓的三角褲腰，緩慢往下推，與此同時，霍頓也對比爾的底褲做出同樣行為，當最後一層布料被扯開，隱藏在後方的灼熱慾望便彈跳出來。

「你的尺寸比我想像中大。」霍頓吞下唾液，感覺口乾舌燥，腦海中已經描繪出比爾把胯下之間的雄偉硬物推入自己體內情景。

「感謝稱讚，」比爾把腦袋往前移動，手指滑過年輕人背脊，最後盤旋在對方柔軟入口邊：「深呼吸。」

霍頓大幅吸口氣，比爾瞄準縫隙，緩緩把手指往前移動，開始進行擴張。

但才推動一小段距離，就猛然想起一件事。

「該死，我應該塗潤滑劑！」他已經很久沒跟南茜上床，當然也沒想過要在家中準備，沒想到，年輕搭檔會在這時安靜回應。

「我的房間裡有。」

「你那邊有？」他不禁挑挑眉毛。

「我沒騙你，坦白講……」霍頓聲音變小更多，用比蚊子拍動翅膀差不多的音量補充：「我有慾望。」

比爾謹慎地抽出手指，轉身走去霍頓跟他居住時睡的房間，從抽屜找到一管剩餘一半的潤滑劑，光是想像他的搭檔坐或躺在床鋪上替自己解決性慾模樣，就讓他覺得慾望腫脹更多，但他還是保持理智，回到自己臥房內，湊近霍頓耳畔輕柔訴說。

「也許之後你不用自己來。」

他滿意地看著霍頓滿臉通紅，伸手撈起床上的枕頭，把腦袋整個埋進去。

「別說了。」這股紅潤甚至還蔓延到頸部。

比爾默不作聲，從手裡的潤滑液管擠出些許內容物到食指上，傾身湊近年輕人臀部，再度把手指擠進去，這回由於有潤滑液協助，過程順利許多，但首次感受被進入滋味的霍頓，還是發出喘息。

「哈——有點痛——」比爾把力道放緩些，低頭啃咬搭檔頸部，試圖用另一種快感掩蓋來自後穴的痛楚，霍頓仰起腦袋，在快感與些許痛苦的漩渦中輕微沉吟，同時抬高大腿，緊貼比爾左邊腰部，這促使比爾忍不住逗弄床伴。

「前戲都還沒結束，就等不及了？」

霍頓轉頭，從側邊望著面前的男人：「不過是反射動作。」

年長探員把手指往前推送些，把甬道張開更多，喃喃指出：「在我來看，這是你的潛意識想法。」

「那麼你呢，比爾，你潛意識裡又對我有什麼看法？」霍頓忍不住提問。

比爾持續把手指往前擠壓，當他抵達盡頭後，便把食指拉出來些，讓中指從縫隙深入狹窄後穴。

「我認為自己同樣渴望，但若不是你主動邀約，這輩子只敢與你維持在朋友、搭檔的關係。」他如實回應，自從霍頓與他住在一起，近距離相處下，他們逐漸產生比先前還濃烈的默契，連溫蒂不時都會打趣地說他們簡直像是一對情侶，縱然每次聽見這句，比爾都是微笑，但他能夠從浮現在霍頓雙頰的紅暈，探查這份情愫，卻始終選擇逃避現實。

「真的？」霍頓似乎有些意外，顯然稍早在沙發上的做法，是在孤注一擲，帶著不成功便成仁的意念在試探搭檔想法。

隨後他把頭撇開，堅持貼著枕頭，小聲訴說：「我經常在自慰時想著你。」

比爾把手部動作慢下來，詫異地打量滿臉通紅的霍頓：「從什麼時候開始的？」

「我們在亞特蘭大處理案子期間，當時我雖然耗費不少時間調查殺人案線索，但一到夜晚，就幻想能與你度過，還多次夢見你與我辦公室熱情歡愛，當得知你的妻兒忽然離去，有瞬間我感到喜悅，明知這樣不對，但仍舊在那當下高興自己有理由跟你住一起。」霍頓的告白敲擊著比爾心靈，他早就知道，比誰都還清楚對方情愫，但仍頑固認為不過是自己癡心妄想。

「所以你才會在一星期內就跑來說要跟我住？」他把兩根手指往左右側撐開，形成剪刀狀，讓擴張弧度增加，逐漸習慣的霍頓，幾乎快感受不到煎熬，僅有感動的淚水，沿著臉頰滑落。

「我很高興你立刻答應，而且對於我偶爾關在房間裡太久這點沒過問。」

「實際上我懷疑過不少次，但總是告訴自己單純想太多，假如我提早鼓起勇氣，你就不需要藉由恐慌症復發機會，引導我循著內心想法走。」他在講述期間，把無名指也送往柔軟穴口，讓三根指頭連續抽插，給予霍頓時間去習慣。

年輕探員緩緩把頭轉向比爾：「我其實沒復發。」

「等等？你說什麼！」比爾感到詫異，隨後，霍頓解釋。

「請原諒我的私心，但是比爾，上回你為了我隻身前往加州醫療監獄把我帶回來，甚至對岡恩隱瞞搭檔無故失蹤的事情，讓我難以忘懷。」

「這就是你初次對我產生超越朋友情感的開端？」比爾緩慢詢問。

霍頓小聲坦言：「原本我只是想再度享受被你照顧的滋味。」

「你這狡詐的小子。」比爾先是把手指抽出，右手抱起霍頓，左手撈起高聳豎起的灼熱，在對方能開口前，就對準擴張過的後穴推送進去，他進入速度不快，比爾喜歡瞧見因為他表現出害羞神情的霍頓。

當他確實抵達甬道深處，隨即以左手環扣垂落在搭檔兩腿間的慾望。

「我可以自己來！」霍頓相當慌張，期盼年長男子能把手挪開，比爾充耳不聞，逕自套弄起來，同時擺動起下半身，讓埋入床伴體內的肉柱猛烈戳刺緊緻密穴，霍頓被大量快感充斥，忍不住仰起腦袋，發出一連串嘆息，比爾趁這機會靠近搭檔耳朵。

「剛才是誰說想被我照顧的呀？」此時的霍頓，已經完全失去言語能力，除了把腦袋倚靠在比爾胸膛，隨著對方的抽插跟套弄擺動外，什麼都不能做。

也許是因為鮮少被自己以外的人碰過陰莖，比爾甚至還沒察覺到霍頓快抵達高潮，手裡的昂揚就抽動幾次，將白色濁物噴灑在霍頓肚皮跟比爾手上。

「幹！」比爾不禁咒罵，剛發洩過的霍頓竟然沒有阻止，甚至還鼓勵搭檔。

「我還沒滿足，繼續，比爾，我喜歡你進到我體內。」高潮餘韻還沒消退的霍頓，衝著比爾微笑，這神情讓後者發現自己又硬了些，他溫和地推動對方身軀，把霍頓放置於床鋪上，腦袋貼著枕頭，抬高搭檔雙腿，用更劇烈的力道瞄準霍頓深處衝刺。

在他感受到一個小點時，霍頓忍不住叫了一聲。

「好棒！」

比爾隨即明瞭自己觸碰到敏感處，他立刻對準方才的位置，連續把慾望刺過去，純粹的喜悅流淌在他們內心，比爾在抽插幾次後身軀微微顫抖，他知道自己即將達到高潮，年長男子低頭對上懷裡年輕人的翠綠雙眸，與他擁有絕佳默契的霍頓回望著他。

「你可以直接射進來。」比爾不禁低頭吻住霍頓的唇瓣，扭動下半身，讓自己在噴灑出大量白濁的瞬間，維持接吻狀態。

「這是我經歷過最舒服的性愛。」霍頓剛感受到體內的陰莖被抽離，就對著把他自床鋪上抱起的男人表示。

「話別說太早，」比爾跨入浴室時淡淡回應：「 **下次** 我能表現更好。」

霍頓眨眨眼，露出燦笑。


End file.
